


How Kate Edison gets the girl (despite herself)

by a3i3



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst, mostly kat's internal monologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3i3/pseuds/a3i3
Summary: Taylor Swift was right. Kat knew Adena was trouble the moment she walked in. it's okay, she'll get over it. Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

Kat Edison would break her neck, the rate at which she kept being whiplashed. Her friends think she’s losing her mind. She knows they share concerned glances when Kat goes in her Adena moments. One minute she just wants Adena to leave, she doesn’t want to listen to her, she doesn’t want to look into her eyes, she doesn’t want to see those beautiful eyes looking at her with such hurt, _just looking at her_ , god that face was trouble as soon as she walked in, Taylor Swift was right, I fell and when I fell hard you took a step back and she wishes she would stop listening to this song till three a.m. while obsessively refreshing Adena and Coco’s Instagram. Adena had no right, _no right_ to look at Kat like that. She was the one who looked impossibly pretty, unruffled and put together. Kat was a mess, Kat couldn’t control her emotions, they were brimming out of her, if somebody would’ve told her that she would confess with the cheesy and totally cliché line of _I think I like you to a girl,_ Kat is sure she wouldn’t even had laughed, it was so absurd, she would’ve just rolled her eyes and rolled on with her life. But it was Kat, Kat who said _I think I like you,_ Kat had such great pick-up lines, and she forgot them all. Her heart was shaking, her voice was shaking, and honestly she would’ve died if Adena wouldn’t have kissed her out of her misery. Shit.

That kiss is playing on loop. What is this Kat wonders. It’s like PMS in a cocktail of intense and crazy and pretty just like Adena. And also Adena doesn’t drink. Kat finds that adorable, why, who doesn’t drink!! If her date would’ve said that, Kat would’ve assumed off the bat that she was dealing with a recovering alcoholic, but its Adena. Adena is beautiful and she doesn’t drink because her religion thinks its bad, its _haram,_ Kat had to google that.

 

Jane says that this is an intense crush, Sutton just coos and tells her that she should try dating other girls, maybe it’s the onset of _girl and feelings_ that have made her so crazy. Somehow, she’s not convinced. She’s had relationships before, well not relationships, but this intense lust for someone that she’s wanted to forget the world in their arms, she wanted to be fucked and be fucked, sometimes she even caught herself catching feelings but the more time she spent with them outside of the bedroom, the more detached she became. Kat was just happy just the way things were, with her friends, with her job, things were _great._

_Then comes_ Adena and changes all that. And she just does it effortlessly. Doesn’t she know, the more Kat came to know Adena, the _more_ she fell. She couldn’t even define it, she can’t even define it still, she didn’t even want to fuck Adena and be fucked (okay there’s just been that dream and then different dreams but), but not only that, it’s like, she catches herself smiling, smiling when she thinks of her, she imagines hugging Adena and she cannot wait, she cannot wait to just place her arms round Adena’s neck just so and just smell her, be cocooned in all things her, _Adena Adena Adena._ She cannot control her chest thumping when she goes to meet Adena. Adena is so soft, Kat just wants to be with her all the time, she wants to make her laugh, Kat acts like a dork when she’s with Adena, she doesn’t even know why Adena was willing to leave her hot girlfriend who can cook, and travels and knows Adena’s art and maybe other art, who doesn’t snaps pictures of violinist playing on the streets, maybe she critiques the notes or whatever the fuck that’s called. Fuck.  It’s fine, it’s good, Adena confiscated her phone the one time Kat did that, and Kat constantly does that, constantly whips out her phone, Adena would’ve just seen Kat as what she was, and she would’ve left _anyways_. This is fine, this is better, leave’em before they leave you right.

Adena is so out of her league, she’s not even in the same continent. Like literally and figuratively. Even her internal monologue is stupid. Its fine, its okay, Adena felt guilty of cheating and Kat was just the fling, and now she can save the perfect relationship that they had. Fuck these tears. This woman is making her crazy, she is trouble. She is so sweet though, so understanding. She just looked at Kat with understanding eyes, when Kat laughed about her the online hate she received, honestly it was fine, Kat was fine the next day, she is the social media director was Christ’s sake, but Adena didn’t scoff at Kat as Kat did for over reacting, she just looked at _Kat with her eyes and her face_ and said “I am so sorry Kat that you had to go through that”, Kat took a deep breath and with shaking voice told her it sucks. Adena smiled and said “yeah it kind of does”.

Kat is so selfish, she just wants Adena to cuddle with her and hold her hand in the streets and come to Kat’s place and storm after her. She wants to forget her eyes when Kat kissed her jaw softly and placed her hand on the hijab and removed it and carefully put it on the table. It’s seared in her memories, its fine but, she’ll get over it soon. Right?


	2. Kat Edison takes the plunge to go meet the Love of her life

_“How’s Peru?” Sutton texted on their group._

_“Peru is full of wonderful Inca historics” Kat texted back,though she'd yet to see anything. They've spent the whole day in bed, and if it was upto Kat she would spend the whole week here, but Adena wants to actually show her all the incredible places she's explored. Sigh._

 

Kat landed in the wee hours of evening, the sun was setting and Kat was exhausted after her 31 hours flight. She wasn’t able to sleep in the entirety of the flight, stomach full of butterflies, looking at Adena’s photos in her phone, they didn’t have a single selfie together of all the time they spent together in the airport, that was a travesty, Kat decided. She kept imagining meeting Adena finally after just two weeks, and her cheeks would hurt from smiling so much. She’s sure she looks like a maniac to the teen on the next aisle who keeps looking her way, but she doesn’t care. She’s going to meet Adena and that’s it.

 

If somebody would have told her that she would travel thirty one hours to meet her girlfriend (? Were they girlfriends, Kat hasn’t mentioned the word and neither had Adena, but Adena was definitely her girlfriend, would one date count as dating? She needed to clarify this with Adena), she would’ve just laughed, so absurd was this notion. Relationships just weren’t her thing. When she was in school, it felt like they would be there forever, and when Matt, her first boyfriend, had asked her out, and taken her on a date for a movie and dinner, she felt so grownup, though discussing Matt with her parents was so exhausting, No, Kat didn’t feel like they would do long distance when she leaves for college, why? Her parents asked, because she felt like there was more. She’s always felt that. She can’t define it, but seeing Matt and losing her virginity to him and laughing with him, was fun, it was so much fun, but Matt started talking about doing long distance and loving Kat and having kids and Kat imagined her life with him, and honestly, she couldn’t. Kat imagined her future and it was fast and fun. It was not talking on the phone with her long distance boyfriend and not flirting with other people because she was dating somebody back home. That was absurd. Kat was going to leave and she wasn’t coming back. Kat felt it in her bones, her hometown was becoming her past as she was living it. Kat was going to New York and live. Just live, not talk, not talk to death about why she did and what she did, she just wanted to breathe.

So, she broke up with Matt, who was honestly very nice and her first love, she did love him, but not in the way that she would think about it and cry, but, in a way that she would always be fond of him and the time they spent together. She didn’t yearn for him in college, as he did. He used to call her late at night, and Kat would’ve been at a party and she would not pick his calls, it was anyways the same thing, he would be drunk and missing Kat, but Kat felt like his missing her was an obligation on her, as to why wasn’t she missing him, why what they had wasn’t real. Kat didn’t feel like dissecting his feelings for her and how she made him feel. She got so angry at him, she didn’t pick his calls and eventually he stopped. Kat just breathed a sigh of relief.

Kat thought a lot about Matt though when Adena was in Paris. She thought, was Matt feeling this, of what Kat was feeling right now? Did Matt feel like genuinely he was missing her to his bones, did Matt feel like talking to her and telling her about his day and how good and bad it was, was Kat the only person Matt felt like he could talk to, who would understand? She didn’t understand this level, she honestly thought this idea of talking to significant other absurd because what was it that her friends, her best friends who’ve seen her ups and downs wouldn’t understand and her boyfriend would. It sounded so forced upon, explaining her thought process to someone new, honestly a little unnecessary. Kat was happy being herself with her friends, with whom she laughed and cried, and shared intimate details when drunk, honestly she never understood why people dated. She liked meeting someone new, charming them and being charmed by them, laughing while having sex, or just slamming her body into another to feel closer, and leaving the next morning, sometimes after breakfast, sometimes with a quick picking up her clothes in the middle of the night.

With Adena though, Adena brought on a side of Kat she didn’t know existed. Adena called Kat out, “ _you used humour to hide your real emotions”_ , the way she said it, like she was observing Kat, like she knew Kat and she was just amused by her, she knew what Kat was saying without Kat saying it. When Adena was detained at the airport and was really sorry, this was agony, but one that didn’t leave her with a bad taste in her mouth. Yearning for Adena didn’t make her feel less, it made her feel, something, in her heart, she Alex told her that she has to sign a document saying she was deeply apologetic about it, Kat imagined Adena refusing. She couldn’t imagine anything otherwise. Adena had too much pride to sign it, Kat felt it, Adena did not _compromise_. When Jacqueline told her that Adena was brave, Kat felt, she felt vindicated, she felt validated, that she knew. She knows that person, who she’s only met once, whom she has chased and in an absurd twist of fate, had blurted out that “wouldn’t it be fun if she took dildos to her oppressive country?”, Adena as she’d looked into her eyes, had smiled. Kat had known that she would accept. When they met in Adena’s apartment, Kat felt giddy, she thought she’d found a friend in Adena, she told Jane that she was helping her new friend, but it was something else, she wasn’t going to be her Jane or Sutton, a part of Kat felt that. She had hated that day to leave Adena’s apartment, to leave Adena and her Iranian mugs. But she did, and she felt like she took Adena with her too. It was absurd, how much she thought about Adena, all day every day. Honestly Matt, if this is what you felt, then Kat feels sorry for how she couldn’t understand him, she couldn’t name it then. She still can’t name it. She would though one day, and the word would be love.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
